So this is Love
by twinklestar145
Summary: Megumi meets someone new at a party when her mom's back from tour. How will Yahiro react to this? Will he finally realize his feelings for her? Who will she end up with? A little of everyone is mentioned. Enjoy and review!
1. Mom's Back!

"Jun-kun! Megumi-Chan! I was on tour around the area so I decided to stay for a while"

"Mom its so good to see you" 'Mom you're here?!' Jun and Megumi wanted to show there excitement.

Ryuu stood to say his greetings to their mom.. "Welcome back Mrs. Yamamoto"

"Ryuu…always looking after my kids. I always admired that about you" Ryuu smiled and sat back on the couch.

"Megumi can I talk to you for a minute" _why does she want to talk to me privately? It must be from the email I sent…..I told my mom that Yahiro isn't my real boyfriend because I didn't want to bother him to pretend every time mom came to visit._

Jun sat next to Ryuu as they continued watching their show in TV.

"Megumi are you serious that this whole time it was a fake?" she nodded to her mom in response. _In truth I wished it wasn't fake., that he would accept my feelings when I confessed to him, but he still loves Akira-chan.._ She sighed

"Well no worries because while I was on tour, I made friends with this talented lady in the music industry like me who has a son your age and I told her that you two should meet and hang out with each other …at least until they're here. _I had no choice but to nod because it would be a shame for mom and its not like I have anyone for me._

"There's a big party to attend the day after tomorrow at 7 and that's when you'll meet him!" She seemed very excited about all this. "Oh and you can invite all your SA friends and anyone else you want"

The next day at the green house….

'Is anyone busy tomorrow at 7?' Megumi raised her erase board at everyone. Everyone looked confused

"Why do you ask Megumi?" Akira asked while pouring tea

"Mom came home yesterday and was telling us that there's a big party to attend and that we can invite all our friends. I also invited Sakura and Yahiro by mail today." Megumi's eyes widened as she heard her brother state that last part. She wasn't expecting him to invite them too. "Mom also wants to introduce some boy to Megumi during the party"

"oh that's so exciting, its like a blind date, I'm free tomorrow so I'll come!" Hikari got out of her seat while saying that

"do you want me to come and help you get ready" Akira was also standing next to her by now. 'No thanks Akira chan, ill get ready at home but thanks for the offer'

"Ryuu already said he's coming. Kei, Todashi, Finn?"

Everyone agreed to come in the end

"Jun-kun! I got your mail and I'll definitely come to accompany you!" Sakura and Yahiro entered the greenhouse.

"that's good to know Sakura" He said nervously while she was hugging his arm tightly. "Will you be able to make It Yahiro?"

"Well I had plans but I can make an exception to come if I'm really that needed" He said teasingly.

_Why does he always have to sound like such a despicably guy?!_ Megumi's head was getting hot thinking about his annoying words

Just then, Akira threw a muffin from her hand aiming at his head but he caught it. She yelled, "Hey Yahiro no one needs you to come so you can just go to whatever 'plans' you have" He glared at her and let out a low chuckle.

'I'm going to go call mom in private and tell her that everyone's coming' Megumi headed out the greenhouse.

"Yea we have to go too Sakura, school isn't over yet"

" you go Yahiro, I want to stay here with Jun and them for a while"

With that said Yahiro was headed out when he saw Megumi mumbling to herself by the school building.

"What are you doing here looking like an idiot?" She saw no reason to reply but he laughed to see her reaction to his comment and so he continued the conversation. "Hey since your mom is here, doesn't that mean that I need to pretend to be your boyfriend?" He gave a smile to her while saying it.

'Actually about that, mom knows the truth about how we were just pretending so you don't need to anymore' His smile faded "oh, well good. I got to go now so, later" She looked at him as he walked away

_he looked like he was actually looking forward to it, but why would he even care?_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review this chapter!!


	2. The Party

"Megumi put more blush on your cheeks and add more gloss on your lips…..there now you're all set to go. Wow, my daughter looks so beautiful" she hugged Megumi tightly. "I'll go check on Jun and see if he's ready"

Her description:

She looked at herself in front of the mirror wearing a lavender dress just reaching her knees with a rhinestone circle in the middle of her waistline, a strait neckline with spaghetti stripes, and under the waistline was little frills and a net like cloth over it with small silver glitters sparkling all over beautifully. For makeup, she was wearing a natural but shiny lip-gloss and a light pink blush on her cheeks. For her eyes, she had a light bronze shade blended and a thin silver sparkly eyeliner with mascara over it. She had her tied up high but still reaching a little under her shoulder with three fake lavender with a bit silver flowers tucked on in the left side of her head. A sterling silver with lavender rhinestones necklace choker with matching earrings; silver high heel sandals and a silver clutch. Overall, she looked beautiful.

-------------------------------

At the party…..

"so why don't you why don't you have your erase board with you Megumi?" Todashi asked curiously while grabbing some sweets from a moving tray cart. "don't act like a poor starving beggar while standing by us!" Akira smacked him hard.

"its because mom said it would be strange to come to a fancy party holding a board so I will be using my voice for tonight"

"Jun kun I'm here!"

"Sakura you look great. Where's Yahiro"

"he has some work left but he said he will try to come."

_that's figures. Why would he want to come in the first place_ (Megumi's thought)

"Megumi come come they're here"

"ok wait mom…you guys can go sit and ill meet you in a while"

_I suddenly feel a bit nervous. I'm not used to meeting new people personally. There's always Jun or Ryuu with me._

"Megumi this is Yoshi…you guys go get to know each other and I'll just go now"

Megumi was playing with her fingers not knowing what to say.

"yea I'm not used to doing all this either but your mom said that you were a great girl and from the looks of it, it seems that she's right"

Megumi shockingly looked up

"I can finally see your face properly" he said teasingly, "and you're very beautiful I should add"

Megumi blushed to hear that and he smiled

"um do you want to sit over there" she pointed at a table near the punch bowl

"sure lets go"

Sitting at the table…

"I heard that you are also interested into music like me"

"yea I play the guitar a little but I'm not as serious about it as you. I heard that you don't use your voice for singing"

"yea I try restraining from it but today is an exception because it's a big party"

And so they continue their conversation…..

"hey Akira it looks like Megumi and that guy are getting along pretty good right" Hikari said while placing a hand in one side of her mouth as if it's a secret.

"yea they are"

Door is open and Yahiro enters. Hikari spots him and waves hard for him to see them which he does and goes there.

"so your work is done? When I checked with your dad, it sounded like it would take you at least the whole day to finish" Ryuu said in a determined tone

"yea I told him I would finish the rest later and he agreed"

"well forget work and come sit with us" Todashi said looking jolly as ever

"Yahiro I heard that there's a dance session in the party and there's a lot of single girls here so you could dance with one of them" Sakura said while indicating that she will dance with Jun.

"I'm not interested in doing that kind of thing" _speaking of available girls... _he looked around but couldn't see Megumi

"actually my throat feels dry so I'm going to go drink something" the only nearby drink that he could spot was the punch bowl so he went there

During Megumi and Yoshi's conversation….

"wow really how is that even possible, that's way too funny.. Hey do you want some punch?"

"ok"

"ill be right back"

At the punch bowl…

While Yahiro was standing there pouring his punch. He stands drinking while looking around.

(fx. Eyes widening and blush) _Is that Megumi?_ He looks carefully at her and sees her sitting there looking like she's waiting anxiously for someone. _what is she up to now?_

Yoshi comes in.. "uhh excuse me" Yahiro zones back in and notices that he's blocking the punch bowl and moves aside. He noticed that the guy had two cups and concludes that he was on a date.

_Hmm, lets see what she's wondering about._

He started walking towards Megumi when he saw the punch bowl guy(Yoshi) walking towards there too. Stops for a sec and finally realizes that Yoshi's date is actually Megumi and Megumi was sitting there waiting for him to come with the drinks.

_Megumi has a date??! Not that she's not pretty enough but I never thought she would be bold enough to go find one._

He suddenly gets a flashback of when she's going around looking for a fake boyfriend and when she boldly blurts her confession to him.

_Actually, that girl should never be underestimated._

This news caught him off guard which causing him to stand in the middle of the floor. He starting walking back to where Hikari, Sakura and them were.

"Yahiro what took you so long?" -Sakura said

"the punch line was pretty long"

"or did something catch your attention" Yahiro gave Kei an annoyed glare for the comment and Kei chuckled a little.

"anyways, so what I was saying was that when I was a prince for my country at that time, we were going through this certain path-"

"on an elephant?!"

"we have cars there too Ryuu… yea so there was a strange old lady that stopped us and she wanted to show me something and she said she wouldn't show anyone else….."

Everyone was now interested in Finn's story when an announcement was made through the mike causing her to stop talking to listen.

"I hope everyone's having fun out there right now" that caused an applause from the audience "For our next segment we will put the music on for the dance floor so get your dancing feet ready and your partner and if you don't have a partner then the nights still young, you should try and find someone somewhere here"

Everyone shifted to the next room as the new segment began...

-------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review this chapter!!


	3. The Party II

The room looked really elegant with roses and light around the room. There were tables with chairs set in the edges of the room for people who didn't want to participate. There was also this bar type of section with some high chairs which gave elegant wine.

The music began to play and one by one the couples were dancing.

Kei bent down to Hikari's chair

"would you like to dance with me?" she blushed and replied,

"yea, but I'm not a very good dancer"

"its ok I had to take dance class when I was little so I'll lead" they both headed to the dance floor

"I'm not interested in dancing right now. I just want to finish my sweets"

"you had enough already idiot lets go dance now!" Akira pulled Todashi's hand hard but he smiled while being moved.

"Jun-kun lets go dance already"

"heh ok" Sakura kisses his cheek causing the inner Jun to turn on

"I'll be your prince that carries you to the middle of the dance floor and awakens you from your long sleep" Sakura blushes hard and smiles nervously.

"Finn is there any chance that you learned how to slow dance in your country"

"actually I learned at least 7 kinds of slow dances"

"ok good. Well then, you can lead"

"but I'm a girl. The guy is supposed to lead"

"oh yea that's right. Ok I'll lead but you can fix me if I make any mistakes" they smiled and gave each other two thumbs up.

Yoshi held Megumi's hand and kissed it. "can I have this one dance with you" She nodded and he took her to the dance floor while holding her hand.

Slowly all the couples moved to the dance floor..

Yahiro was sitting in one of the high bar chairs. He could hear two girls talking somewhere near behind him. "Should I just go and ask him now?"

"Yea just go. What do you have to lose anyway"

"You're right and he's really cute. Actually no, I don't want to make a fool out of myself while asking him"

"I can hear you, you know" Yahiro said without turning around to see who it was. Just as the girl was about to walk away with embarrassment, her friend pushed her towards him indicating her to talk.

"Um… can you be my dance partner for tonight" She said it shyly

He hesitated before answering "im not participating in this segment tonight"

"oh…. well its ok." She walked back sadly to her friend nodding a no to her and she told her its ok to comfort her.

_why do I always end up playing the bad guy, but im not interested in this kind of thing and im certainly not in the mood to meet someone new._

The next song started and it was a slow song so everyone changed their positions to their partners. Yahiro still sat and started watching the dance floor. He looked at all the people he knew finally seeing Megumi and Yoshi dancing. Yoshi twirled Megumi and gave her a dip bringing her back into position and she followed shyly.

_I wonder how she would react if I were the one dancing with her instead tonight….wait why am I thinking that?!… still I don't know why but I don't like that she's dancing with him right now for some reason._

He continued looking at them dancing when a voice interrupted, "aren't you a little young to drink alcohol"

It was the guy serving the drinks in the bar table. "huh, oh this isn't mine. It was probably the guy who was sitting next to this chair, but speaking of which can I have any kind of drink like wine or Champaign."

"well ok but not too much, here this'll do" He passed a glass of drink and Yahiro grabbed it. He drank it in a few sips.

_I feel weird and dizzy._ He walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air.

At the dance floor….

"hold on a sec, I just got a text sorry…..it's my friend karo and he said he just entered the hall. I didn't even know he could make it because he was out of the country for this month."

"oh, well you should definitely go meet him and I'll go talk to my friends until then"

"thanks Megumi. I'll try to hurry and get back" She smiled and nodded to him and he dashed out.

"found you finally" he found karo at the room the guests were in at the beginning of the party. "not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here karo"

"I called you this morning but your mom said wethat you re busing getting ready for your date and so I came to see her….and because I just wanted to meet you after so long. Is there anything wrong with that."

"About that, I want to arrange another date with her so that we can just casually hang out and you can come with us since you want to get to know her"

"yea that sounds fun…anyways tell me how tour was with your mom and stuff?"

Back at the dance floor…

Megumi looked to see where her friends were to go and talk to them but they were all having fun dancing with their dates and she didn't want to disturb their fun so she didn't go there. She also remembered seeing Yahiro back at the punch bowl and that she couldn't see him anymore.

_Where is he?_ She walked around a little and saw him at the balcony staring out the sky and she headed towards there. She stood next to him staring out at the sky like him. Because of his drink, it took him like three seconds to notice someone standing next to him. He turned and shockingly saw Megumi standing here.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking at the sky to see what special thing Yahiro is looking at for so long., And I can ask you the same thing..what are you doing here?"

"I didn't feel like dancing so I came out here to get some fresh air"

"oh, well is Yahiro having fun?"

"hmm what do you think?"

"not at all?" she said it not willingly hoping he would say no

He nodded and she just looked at him for a few seconds waiting for him to say just kidding or laugh or something but it just caused him to blush and turn back to the sky. In response she also looked down.

"You've been using your voice more than usual today."

"mom said that it wouldn't hurt my voice if I used it for a day or two and that it would be weird to carry a board to a fancy party"

"I see, but are you ok with it?"

"huh, yea I got used to it after talking to Yoshi for so long today" She became quiet after saying that.

"Oh is that his name? yea I saw him and you dancing and talking together. You looked really happy with him. So is he your lover?" He said that last part with a teasing smile. She was surprised that he actually noticed her throughout the party and then got mad when he asked the last part like that. He laughed a little seeing her mad face.

_After years of hiding my feelings from Akira, I learned how to change my facial expressions to hide my real expressions. She must think that I'm actually joking around about this when I'm actually really frustrated and annoyed about it on the inside._

With a mad face, she started walking back. His eyes widen and he holds her hand to stop her.

"wait don't go" He holds his head from dizziness from the sudden movement. She just stands there looking confused.

"there you are Megumi. I was looking for you" Yoshi comes in

"oh, I was just standing out here"

"karo just left but he really wanted to meet you so I said that we can hang out in the new bowling alley that just opened tomorrow if its ok with you. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I'm not busy tomorrow so its ok with me"

"great I'll tell him as soon as I get home. Lets head back to the party. All the guests are moving back to the first room because the dance segment ended"

She turned to see Yahiro before leaving but he indicated her to go with Yoshi with his hand so she went.

He sighed and continued to stand there for a few more minutes

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!!


	4. At the bowling alley

The next day….

Yahiro brushed his teeth, watched TV, laid in his bed, sat in his bed, and continued his day like that. He still had a headache from yesterday.

_I wonder how her date is going….but why do I care and why is that the only thing I can think about today?!_

"ni-chan… are you ok?" Chitose said while sticking his head in from the open door

"why? am I doing anything strange?"

"no its just that you look really down."

_Why am I feeling like this? I wasn't happy yesterday when she was with that guy and I'm definitely not happy about today. I didn't feel this bad when I found out that Akira started going out with that idiot Todashi so why do I feel it now?_

"ni-chan is there anything I can do to make you feel better"

"nah I just want to be alone for a while" Chitose then looked at him for a second then walked away

'ring ring' it was his cell phone ringing and he checked to see it was Sakura

"yo"

"hey Yahiro"

"yea is there something up that you called?"

"no nothing I was just calling but if you're not in the mood to talk then I can call later"

"actually since you called already, I had a question to ask you"

"yea anything"

"ok so hypothetically speaking, how would you feel if Jun was with a girl other than you?"

"what? Well, I would feel outraged and I would completely hate that girl and try to get my Jun back but if he still didn't want me…then I would let him be with her for him to be happy" Her voice was getting lower as she unwillingly said the last part of the sentence.

He suddenly feels a really sad aura coming through his phone

"aah it alright, he's not with another girl. It was just a hypothetical question, but what would you call that angry feeling?"

"well you would call it jealousy." He didn't respond so she coninued "You know…its what you feel when the person you love is with someone else"

"hmm, well that's all so i'll talk to you later"

"but wait I don't get what you're-" her voice was cut while he hung the phone not knowing she was still talking.

_I worry when she's out without Jun or someone and I hate when she's with that guy. I now understand my feelings. I love Megumi Yamamoto. After being rejected once from Akira, I decided to lock away this feeling but this brunette somehow found the key and unlocked it and these feelings towards her are stronger than they were with Akira back then so I've decided not to restrain myself anymore._

Yahiro then grabbed his thin coat to wear and rushed out of the house.

_Why didn't I do this before, when she confessed her feelings to me, but why am I going after her now when it's too late now. I don't want to do nothing about it so I'll just go and see how her dates going._

He sat in one of his cars

"do you know where the new bowling alley is located?"

"oh that. That's just around the corner. Do you want me to take you there?" His personal driver was already sitting in the car

"yes. I'll call you when I want you to pick me up but that would be all."

When he reached there, he gave his personal driver a tip. The driver smiled at Yahiro and waved a thanks.

He entered the bowling alley and spotted Megumi and them in the other room. He stayed in the room but looked through a long thin glass next to the door and could still hear them on the other side since their alley was close to the door.

"Megumi its your turn to bowl"

"Yoshi man your girlfriend is cute but doesn't it bother you that she talks to you through writing?" karo said

"yea it does but I didn't feel right saying it to her but I think I'll tell her when she comes back." He highered his voice and cheered "Way to go Megumi you dropped four pins this time" Since Megumi's not very good at sports, that is considered good for her. Yahiro was starting to get annoyed at them for talking about her voice like that. Megumi went back to the table and they gave her high fives. It was now karo's turn to bowl.

"hey Megumi why don't you use your voice again today like yesterday?"

'I don't think it would be good for my throat if I continuously used my voice' She showed the board to him.

"ah come on Megumi don't be a spoil sport. It just seems weird but still since you protect your voice a lot just to sing then why don't you sing a little for me and karo?"

Yahiro quickly covered his ears as she inhaled her breath. She let out her voice but it only led them to be speechlessly destroyed in there seats.

"…..well it sounds like this board isn't doing you any good. You're going to need a lot more to be a pro singer" He grabbed her board from her hands and threw it in the trash from his seat. Karo looked at it and said, "he shoots, he scores."

They then gave each other high fives and starting cracking up making her face red. Yahiro's hands were shaped into fists but he didn't want to barge in because he knew she wouldn't want him to do anything stupid. _That was the reason why she went on her first date with me that day, so that I wouldn't do anything stupid to Akira or Todashi._

"I'm going to use the bathroom but don't wait for my turn" she said it turned around. Her actually talking surprised them into stop laughing and looking up. She walked out holding her anger in. Yahiro hid further in so she couldn't see him but just as she passed where he was hiding, he walked out.

"How's your date going?" he said with a teasingly smile. She turned around hearing the familiar voice and first had a shocked look, then furrowed her eyebrows looking down remembering his comment, then looked up confused again.

"Yahiro what are you doing here?"

_Ah I didn't think this through when I blurted my voice out to her_

"I was just walking by and noticed you guys here so I stopped by to see what you guys were up to.."

He stopped talking as he noticed her face turning into a smile realizing that he came for her.

"I'm glad you came" She said it while giving a wide smile (Yahiro blushes a little)

"I was just going to go now and don't you need to get back on your date?"

Her smile faded "Yea but I don't want to."

_I don't want her to go back to him either_

"Why? Is your boyfriend not the prince charming you thought he was"

"He seemed like a nice guy at the party but now he's just some annoying jerk. And lastly, he's not my boyfriend" His eyes widened as he heard that last part and he relief showered through his body.

"When my mom came back with the news that I don't have a boyfriend, she told me to escort her friend's son, Yoshi, for a while so that we can get to know each other"

"lets go" Yahiro grabbed her hand and headed out of the bowling alley.

-----------------------------------

He finally realizes his feelings for her!

If you guys want me to continue this story, then you know.....please review!!

n if you guys will send reviews, im planning to write another s.a fanfiction!


	5. Confession

"lets go"

"but I cant just leave Yoshi like this"

"I don't think he needs your escorting anymore and your mom will understand once you tell her how he is"

He stopped speed walking and stood in one place.

"Wait right here"

_Where is he running off to leaving me here?_

He ran back with a bag. He handed it to her saying "Now don't talk anymore. You shouldn't be forced to use your voice when you don't want to"

She peeked and saw a new erase board

_Just like this, I'm caught up with your actions again_ (Megumi thinking)

She raised her board at him 'thanks again'

They continued to walk when Megumi's phone rang

'its Yoshi' He took the phone from her and answered it

"hello.. Megumi? What is taking you so long in the bathroom?"

"this is Yahiro, Megumi's friend, and I don't think she will be returning but you can continue your little play date with your friend sitting next to you"

"what! What do you mean? you're making me sound like a homo-" he hung up the phone and handed it back to her chuckling.

'by the way Yahiro, where are you taking me?'

"I spotted an ice rink somewhere before coming to the bowling and I wanted go there"

She gave a panic look but he still continued the path to get there.

At the ice rink….

"can I reserve this place for a while"

"I'm sorry sir but this is a public place therefore there are no reservations made"

"oh that's too bad" He said while handing her some cash. She made a few calls

"ok the rink is now booked for a few hours but it will take a few minutes to clear up"

"that's fine, we'll just pick our shoes till then"

'actually Yahiro I don't know how to ice skate'

"its ok you'll learn along the way and I'll help you"

They walked to the area to get the shoes "what's your shoe size ma'am"

'5 ½'

"I'll have a 9"

The stadium cleared up by the time they entered

"before entering the ice I'm just telling you, if you want to use my hands for balance then you'll have to put your board away"

She quickly went and placed her board by his coat and her sweater.

As soon as they entered the ice, Megumi held tightly on to the edge of the rink while Yahiro swiftly skated through the middle

"ah come on Megumi it wont be fun if you just stay over there"

"no no I'm fine over here"

He held one of her hands but she still kept the other one firm on the edge.

"come on, don't you trust me?"

She slowly released her other hand to his offering on. He began skating backwards while she was dragged forward in the process.

"You'll have to move your feet" he said while suddenly letting go of her hand causing her to fall forward at him but she hugged him tightly for balance

"I thought you said I can trust you!"

"you can, but you have to also try and skate instead of depending on me the whole time. How about this, I'll hold your hands again but I'll tell when I'm going to let go"

She nodded and they continued skating. First she held both of his hands but he slowly let go of one of them after a while then a bit later,

"ok I'm going to let go now. Don't be scared just keep going forward." he then let go of her

" ya- yahiro look I'm doing it. I'm doing it!" She suddenly trips backwards and he falls while trying to stop her. They were now on the ground across one another. He noticed that he got a thin cut on the front side of his and from Megumi's skate while they fell.

"look at what you made me do" he said while showing her the cut

"I'm Sorry!" She said in a really loud and panicky voice

"heh its ok, I was only joking. It barely even hurts" He took a napkin from his pocket and wiped the blood that was leaking out with it.

They sat there for a while because Megumi refused to get up

_This is it, Im just going to confess my feelings to her now_

"I have something to give to you" he pulls the stone of happiness that Megumi once gave to him

"but I thought you lost it?" he shook his head to her "why are you returning it to me? I told you to give it to someone special to you"

"...I am"

"but I don't understand?" he just slowly leans in and kisses her making her blush hard.

"Yahiro loves me??!" he just blushes and smiles staring at her and she takes the stone from his hand smiling and staring back at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it folks!

if you guys give a good response to this(by sending reviews), then ill make another sa fanfiction soon!


End file.
